Escape from Anguish
by Trunksters
Summary: Ichigo, a delinquent high school student, wakes in the edo period and his captured by an evil samurai lord, Aizen. Ichigo is force to become the man's sex toy. Will he escape back to his time? AU crappy title...lol
1. Chapter 1

**I have many things running on my mind and I wanted to put this story down quick before I loose it and is all gone. I got the idea when I was reading Midare somenishi, the story line is kinda the same but different. I was basically bored so don't give me credit. I only changed some things. I wrote some notes on how this plot is going to end. This story is about four chapters short, but long. I hope you enjoy this little treat. **

**Disclaimer: Every Author, Including myself, does not own Bleach or Midare Somenishi**

**Warning: This story contains, non-con, language, death of a character, and future dub-con. Main pairing Aizen/Ichi, Slight Aizen/Ulqui and one side Grimm/Ichi. Viewers discretion is advised.**

**I put AIzen/Ulqui because it would make sense when your read the story...besides, Ulquiorra is only a sex slave, nothing more.**

**Summary: Ichigo travels back in time to the edo period. He later is captured by perverted bandits under the command of the evil samurai Lord Aizen. Aizen is captivated by the mysterious orange hair boy and wish to claim the boy. He forces Ichigo in sexual servitude. Ichigo wish to escape and go back to his own time, the only way is to free himself from the clutches of the evil samurai Lord.**

**Characters Role:**

**Ichigo: A rebellious and delinquent 17 year old. In a gang fight, Ichigo is brutally beaten and pushed down off a cliff. He later wakes up in the care of Rukia, a village girl. He later finds out that he is in the past! Ichigo is desperately trying to get home, but it isn't easy with obstacles in his way.**

**Rukia: A young village girl who found Ichigo. She is kind but also a wicked brute.**

**Aizen: An evil samurai lord whose bandits rape and plague in his command. After terrorizing a village Aizen comes across Ichigo who is protecting the lowly commoners. Interested in this mysterious young man, Aizen defeats Ichigo and takes him to his lair. He force the boy to become his sex toy and he would let the villagers, along with Rukia, to live. Ichigo complies to the man's wishes.**

**Ulquiorra: Aizen's sex slave. He is extremely jealous of any who comes between him and his master. He sees Ichigo as a threat.**

**Grimmjow: One of Aizen's underlings. He is sadistic and cruel. He treats his preys like cattails. He is infatuated with Ichigo and thinks of him as his rival and possession. He loathes Aizen.**

**Gin: Aizen's first in command. A sly fox. He has been by Aizen side ever since he was a teen. The only reason why he follows the man's command is because his childhood friend and love his held prisoner. He vows to one day end Aizen's reign of terror.**

**Tousen: Aizen's second in command. Nothing interesting.**

**Renji: One of Aizen's underlings. He is also wants to end Aizen. He helps Ichigo escape.**

**Rangiku: Gin's childhood friend. She is held prisoner by Aizen. **

**Author's Note: There are more characters but this is the main. :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Back to the Past!**

**

* * *

**

_How did this happen? How did it come to this? He couldn't explain it. He and his friends were in a gang fight on top of the Sumida River bridge. Ichigo Kurosaki, high school senior and delinquent; A prodigy of violence, was hanging with his group at the dead of night. They were approached by school rival gangs, with bats and weapons. Ichigo knew why he and his group were there. It was a gang war. Not just any gang war, but for turf. Stupid, right? Ichigo thought so. So, why was he even there in the beginning? Well, he only came for the ride, the thrill of the fight and blood splattering of the pavement. You couldn't get this at school or any public place. You have to have a secluded place were you could enjoy the rush of smashing a face into a wall. You didn't want authority having you by the balls and throwing you in the slammer. Ichigo could give two shits about the law or the feds. Ichigo had been in many fights, he was in the wrong place with the wrong crowed; stealing, shoplifting, fighting...shit, anything that young gang teens did. But, Ichigo wasn't like the rest. He didn't steal, shoplift, sale drugs or whatever. He was a fighter. People were afraid of the orange hair, and judged him on his appearance. Teachers and parents looking at him in disappointment and disgust. Thats what he hated. Judgement. This is why he became a delinquent. He hated the looks they gave him. Like he was some sort of monster...someone who was a waste of space..._

_Trash._

_The fight began and both gang rivals were at each others throats. Ichigo had is share of men. The rain was coming down hard. Ichigo dodged each swing from a bat. Each swung, he took a step back near the end of the bridge. He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. The man roared charging at the orange hair male. Ichigo side swept the man under the leg. Another guy came after him and shoved him. Ichigo was startled, his eyes widen as he tripped and felt himself falling. His arms reach to grab something...anything, but no one came to his aid. His group were all to busy fighting their men that they didn't spare a glance at their falling comrade who was falling into the dark river._

_Tch, some friends...?_

_Ichigo fell into the river and soon darkness overtook him._

* * *

Heavy eye lids fluttered open, his brown chocolate eyes coming into focus. He stared up into the wooden ceiling. He looked around staring at a pot bowling in the center of a fire pit. He then looked around and gazed around the small hut. A small tatami mats in either side of the fire pit. Bags of rice and vegetables on a wooden table and ofuro near the end of the room. The place was small like a hut for one person. A bit shabby, but quaint.

He slowly got up from the thin futon, he wince and looked to see fresh bandage covering his torso. He traced the bandage against his callous fingertips, he then slowly began to register his mind and frown. He was in a gang fight and he had fallen off a cliff. The narrow his brown eyes. Wait...if he had fallen, shouldn't he bed dead? How did he survive the fall? He looked around again.

Where was he?

He removed the cotton sheets from his body and found himself naked underneath the blanket. He looked around to find his clothes. There he saw his clothes neatly folded. He grabbed his black gakuran school uniform and began to put them on. He put his black logo T-shirt and his gakuran. He didn't bother buttoning them up. Once, he was fully clothed he walked to the entrance were the light directed. He pushed the wooden shutter screen, and closed his eyes from stinging sensation from the bright light that shun his face.

His eyes began to focus from the bright light he looked around to see a rice field patty and a small village. Farmers working in the field, women cooking or cleaning outside. Children running and laughing. The birds chirp and flew into the forest. Ichigo frown and look to the strange people wearing traditional Japanese clothing. Why were these people wearing strange clothes? Were they farm people?

As he was about to walk and ask someone where he was, children began to gathered around him and stared at him with strange looks and curiosity.

"His hair is funny looking!"

"He looks weird!"

"That's a funny yukata, mister." Ichigo glared at the children looking at him as if he was some sort of unknown species. He was strange? Well, look who's talking.

"All right kids. Leave the strange alone." A woman's voice penetrated Ichigo's ears. He look to see a small petite raven hair girl. She was holding a basket of herbs. Ichigo gazed at the girl's form. She work a silk kimono, with Sakura flowers in the end of her sleeves. She smiled at the man.

"Rukia-chan, who is this man?"

"Is he water imp?" One of the children asked as they gathered around the girl, known as Rukia.

"Now, now, that's enough for today. Be off and let the stranger be." She said sternly, the children pouted and ran off to play their usual game. Rukia chuckled and averted her attention back to the orange hair male.

"It looks like your doing well. Are you hungry, traveler?" She asked. _Traveler?_ Ichigo frown a bit. He wanted to know where he was and how he gotten here.

"Where am I? Who are you and how did I get here?" He finally answered. Rukia blinked and looked at the man.

"My name is Rukia. I found you near the river stream injured. You have been out for two days." She asked. Ichigo looked at the girl, his eyes widen. He was out for two days? Ichigo placed his hand on his hair and sighed. Damn, what the hell happen? How the hell did he get here? He looked back to the woman with concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah...I am fine. Umm, do you have a phone so I could call a cab...?" Rukia cocked her head and blinked. She was confused. "Phone? Whats that?" She asked at bit confused. Ichigo looked at her as if she was retarded.

"You know, a phone...to call?" He question placing his hands against his ears to mimic a phone. Rukia was confused by the boy's request.

"Umm no. What's this 'phone' you speak of? Is it something important?" Ichigo wanted to laugh. You got to be kidding. She didn't know what a phone was? Poor girl must be neglected from technology.

"Wow, this village must not keep up with the period times from the lack of technology know a days." He said to himself a bit annoyed. Rukia blinked. What was this person on about? Rukia didn't have no clue what this man was saying.

"I do not understand...?" She said.

Ichigo was becoming frustrated. He palmed his face with his hand. Was this chick serious? Ichigo sighed and shook his head. Honestly, it was like speaking to and older person who couldn't keep up with the time. Time...wait...

Ichigo looked around his surrounding. Men, women, and children in kimonos and yukatas. Old huts. Rice patty...and trees...lots of trees. Ichigo looked beyond the woods and could see Mt. Fuji from afar. Okay, so he was near Tokyo. If he climbed a hilltop he would see the city and walked in the right direction.

"Where's your highest hill?" He asked.

Rukia blinked. "Hmm? Oh, I will show you. Come. She said. She placed the besket down and began to walk. Ichigo followed her to the field. They walked the narrow path. Ichigo viewed the scene. It was nice, and beautiful.

Ichigo looked at the girl a head of girl had given her name and Ichigo forgot to give his.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki...by the way..."He muttered and blushed from the awkward silence. Rukia placed her hand to her lips and giggled at the boy. Once they were on top of the hill Ichigo looked beyond the scenery. It was amazing, the sun touched the peak of the mountains, the forest green and healthy. It was wonderful, but Ichigo wasn't admire the scenery. What shocked him was that there was no city. He could not see the buildings or hear the horns from afar. Where was it? Where the hell was the city!

Where was Tokyo?

"This can't be..." He whispered to himself. He shook his head.

"W-Where am I?" He asked with a bit hesitance.

"Karakura Village..." She said looking curious t the boy. She could see the boy pale and his body trembling. Ichigo gulp and took a deep breath and began, "What period?" He finally said.

"The Edo period..." She said. Ichigo widen his eyes and his mouth gapped open.

HE WAS WHERE?

* * *

Ichigo woke. He blinked for a couple of minutes then rest his hands on his head. Damn, was it a dream? Ichigo sat up and ran his hand thru his hair. "You're awake. Thank goodness." Ichigo look up to see Rukia who was smiling and holding a wash cloth. He gawk and twitch his brow.

It..It wasn't a dream...?

**RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Calm down!" Rukia yelled trying to calm the young man. Ichigo began to yell and panic, he began to back away and look around frantically. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" He shouted. Rukia walked towards the man, but Ichigo grabbed a one of the vegetable aiming at the poor girl. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He yelped. Rukia was becoming annoyed by the boy's shouting and frantic display.

"Ichigo, please calm down."

"NO! THIS IS A DREAM! I'M DREAMING!" Rukia's brow twitch.

"I said...CALM DOWN!" She smack the boy across the head and Ichigo fell face down on to the ground.

Ichigo had calm down for some time. He and the girl Rukia sat near the fire pit and eaten their meals. Rukia explain to the boy how he found him and where he was. Ichigo had explain to the girl where he was from. Rukia had gather that the boy was not of this time. She didn't have doubt seeing the boy was strange in his appearance.

"How did you find yourself into the stream?" She asked.

Ichigo gazed down into his food bowl.

"...I was in a gang fight. I got shove into the river and the next thing...I woke up here." He said.

"I see...So, how will you return home?" She asked.

Ichigo shook his head. He didn't have the slightest clue how to return to his time. "I'm not sure. I just have to find which River I fallen into...though, I don't know where I would locate the River I fallen into." He said. Rukia nodded. They were quiet for sometime until Rukia sighed.

"Well, since you don't have anywhere else to go, you could stay here for the night and depart when you need to." She offered. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Thank you..." He said.

* * *

**Next day**

Ichigo played with the village children. They had pilled on the orange hair teen and laughed, torturing the poor boy. Ichigo started to grumble in annoyance. Rukia giggled at the scene, she resume washing the clothes. Today was a nice day, the blue sky not hidden by clouds and the sun shine amongst the land. Ichigo was a bit wary of the strange event, he would have to fine a way home. He just had to be sure not to attract unwanted attention. That proven doubtful as his hair color would sure be an attraction. The villagers and children were amazed by his appearance. They would poke and prod him, touch his hair and follow him. I annoyed him and he would chase them away. Rukia would laugh and the boy would scowl at the girl teasing him.

The children tackled the orange hair again, and Ichigo had fallen on his face on to the dirt ground. They laughed at the teen. Ichigo shot up and chased after the laughing midgets,ready to beat them with a stick he had found on the ground.

Rukia chuckled.

A drum sound was heard throughout the Village and Rukia looked up and widen her eyes. Ichigo stop chasing the children to hear the drum sound. He looked around to see everyone in the Village stop there activity and gasp. The children stop their game and ran to their parent's armss. Ichigo was puzzled and didn't know what was going on but the people looked panicked as they ran to their hut. Ichigo jogged up to the raven hair girl.

"Rukia, what's going on? What's that sound?" He asked a bit curiously.

"It's the taiko drums. They are sounding an alarm." She said a bit hesitance, she began to back away looking into another direction.

"What? Alarm for what?" He question. Rukia didn't have time to explain as she grabbed the boy's forearm and ran to the hut.

"Rukia what's going on?" He yelled.

"There is no time, Ichigo! We must hide!" She shouted while they ran. Ichigo look to see villagers screaming and running around. Trying to hid into their huts, closing the doors and barricading themselves. Shouts and haulers where heard, and the sound of horse riders trampling the earth. Ichigo widen his eyes and saw the intruders riding on horses and began to terrorize the village. They held weapons in their hands and surround some of the people who were trying to run away with fear in their expression.

_"BANDITS!"_ They shouted as they ran for safety.

Ichigo watch the scene as the intruders began to slaughter some of the people in the village, fires were lit on the huts and people screaming, exiting from the flames. Arrows were shot through the sky and landed on the ground or its target. The men raid the village with smiles on there faces.

"W-what's happening?" He yelled.

"B-bandits!" Rukia choked out. The bandits began to advance at them and Ichigo grab Rukia's hand and run to a safe clearing. One bandit was after them, riding his horse and bringing out his katana to slice them. Ichigo shove Rukia to the ground as the sword came down and missed. Ichigo picked up at large stick and ran the bandit, knocking him off his horse. Ichigo grab the katana and Rukia's hand, running to the forest.

"Hurry!" He shouted.

More bandits came at them. Ichigo narrow his eyes and stop running. Rukia turn to see her friend. "Ichigo!" She yelled.

"Go! I'll take care of them!" Ichigo look at the frighten girl and smirked.

"Besides...fighting is more my style!" He said. Rukia widen her eyes and looked at the boy before her. He stood in front of the bandits as he position himself in a stance as they rushed towards them with weapons in their hands.

* * *

Cyan eyes narrow, a large grin was place on the person's face. The mysterious person looked over the scene of the village. The bandits were raving the Village, slaughtering them in sight. Blood, so much blood grace the ground. Bodies on the dirt floor as blood sweep from their open gash wounds. Men being slice down, women running but later captured and dragged down while they violated them in broad day light. Children screaming and crying. Fire dance around the village with immense passion. The sight was exhilarating. He could smell the scent of sweet metallic blood. A tongue lick thin lips

"Heh, beautiful..." A masculine voice broke out from the man's lips.

One of the bandits crouched down and smiled at the scenery, "Hey, Grimmjow-san. Wanna go down and have some fun ourselves?" The man known as Grimmjow smirked, he work a black and white yukata. He had bright teal hair and a tattoo of a jaw on his left cheek. He had his sword over his shoulder and a large predator grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Sounds like fun, I haven't had a descant killing for a while." He said.

"You fool, Aizen-sama requested to stay until further notice." A pale boy with green eyes said emotionless.

Grimmjow scoffed, "Fuck off, Ulquiorra. None, of us have to bend over like you do for the master." He snarled in disgust.

Ulquiorra glared at the teal hair male. "Quit, trash or I will silence you for your insulant behavior."

"My my, such harsh words. You two better settle down. You don't want Aizen-sama to punish you both." A fox like grin spread on the man's face. He had silver hair and a lengthy body. He wore a white yukata and a black haori.

Grimmjow glared at the other male and growled.

"Gin-san, any instruction from Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra stated. Gin smile grew.

"None as of yet. He ordered me to watch over you, especially Grimmjow-san." He said slyly.

"What did ya say?" Grimmjow growled ready to slice the bastard.

Gin place his hands up in defense, "Don't be angry at me. I was only ordered to. Seeing that you can't control your blood lust." He smiled.

Grimmjow grunted and looked back at the village. He narrow his eyes as he saw a speck of orange running and fighting off the bandits. Gin and Ulquiorra too witness the event. "What's this?" Gin asked himself with amusement. The person was fighting the bandits off and protecting the villagers. As they looked closely they could tell it was a young man. Bandits had surrounded him but he manage to defeat them.

"Well, look at that. It looks like there is a bit of resistance down there?" Gin chuckled. Grimmjow smirk grew, showing off his sharp canine teeth. Well, ain't this interesting?

"Finally, some entertainment!" He howled. He clapped his hands and hop onto his horse.

"Grimmjow, Aizen-sama had given orders not to leave our position." Ulquiorra said sternly.

"Unlike you, I don't follow orders for no one!" He said and rode off. The pale male glared and looked over a snickering fox.

"My, Grimmjow-san is being brash. Aizen wont like this." He said while shrugging off to tell their master of the display.

Ichigo uppercutted one of the bandits and the man fell onto the ground. Another one charged at the boy, and Ichigo side swept the other, his elbow connecting to the man's gut. Ichigo had fought off most of the bandits that ravish the village, he had stayed behind to protect the villagers and Rukia from these monsters. He had seen many violence but none like this. There was so much blood and the smell of rotting corpse filled his nostril with the flames. Sweat trickled down his brow, he was exhausted but his will pushed him to fight. The bandits were coming out of no where, like moth to a flame.

They came running at him with weapons and Ichigo ran towards them dodging, kicking, and punching. Finally, the last one laid on the ground with a loud thumb and Ichigo huffed in exhaustion. His knees buckle and felt the ground. Damn...he could feel his energy draining. Ichigo huffed and wiped the sweat from his brow. Bandits laid sprawled on the dirt ground unconscious. Ichigo had fought with all his strength to defeat these men who slaughter the villagers. To say he was shocked, he had never encounter something so horrendous and gruesome. It sicken him. It pain him to know these people didn't knew of the outcome that was bestode upon them

Ichigo clench his fist and teeth. His body trembled with anger and fear. How could people be so cruel to take another life?

Ichcigo head snapped up when he heard a faint sinister chuckle. He turn to the source and spotted a figure covered by the fire smoke. The figure advance and a maniac laughter pierced the young man's ear. Ichigo shivered unintentionally from the sick laughter and cackles. He narrowed his eyes as the figure came into full view. Revealing was a man no older than Ichigo, with bright teal hair and cyan eyes. The man had a frightening smile that Ichigo would have known as a man who adored the sight of blood and pain. It stiffen him.

Ichigo knew something wasn't right about this man before him. No, not a man. A wild beast filled with lust for blood...

The man halt. He inspect the scene of the men sprawled on the floor, defeated. He than cast his gaze on his new prey and rose a brow with interest. Grimmjow took in the sight; Bright orange hair, strange clothing and a hint of fear gracing the boy's masculine face. But, what caught his attention were his eyes. Those brown chocolate eyes filled with intense fire blazing dormant in his being. It was thrilling, but also challenging. Grimmjow had encounter some men who were appealing and brave, but this boy was different. He grin with a sadistic gleam.

"Not bad, kid. You got guts fighting all my men by yourself. Your good...but not good enough." He said, his sword tapping his shoulder in a taunting manner. Grimmjow had notice the young male did not kill his men, but knocked them unconscious. Grimmjow frown when the boy didn't kill them. He had been suspecting blood from these minion, but it would seem that the boy did not reek of blood. How pathetic.

"W-Who are you?.." Ichigo stammered a bit, but his voice was demanding. "Why are you terrorizing these people?" He yelled, huffing a bit.

Grimmjow stop tapping his sword, his eyes glistening with amusement.

"Hm? I don't think you have that privilege of knowing my name...yet." He cooed. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Then tell me why are you attacking innocent people?" He growled out of annoyance.

Grimmjow snorted. "Tch. I ain't the one giving order here, boy. I'm just here for the thrill."

"Besides..." Grimmjow crouched a bit, his sword for support, " ain't that why you are here?" He smirked. Ichigo cocked a brow at the statement. He was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Grimmjow sighed, "Don't act naive, boy. I can smell the excitement in ya. The undeniable thrill of blood drenched in your hands. The power of dominating your opponent. I can see it in yer eyes. It's begging to be released..." He purred. His icy eyes boring into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widen from the man's word. He was crazy. Just what the hell was this guy talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about!" He shouted at the man. Grimmjow frown at the boy. Honestly, was the boy that naive not to know about himself? His wants and needs? How utterly pathetic...such weakness. Grimmjow didn't waist time with weak being who think they were stronger than him. Though, he could tell the boy wasn't weak, but his emotions were. The boy was denying his true self.

Grimmjow slowly began to raise from his position. "Talking bores me. I don't feel like explaining myself to a person who denies his true nature." He point his sword at the other, the tip of his blade shining from the sun light.

"Now then..." Grimmjow began, "Let's fight...!"

* * *

**I'm stopping here. I just gave you a taste of the story so far...**

**So how was it? Should I continue? Please leave your response and I might update. That's if you want me to...you're reviews inspires me to write. Also, I know my grammar isn't good, but if someone likes to be my beta for this story hit me up. Too lazy to search for one...lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I'm happy you like the story. I apologize for not updating my stories but I lack the ability to post my stories. :( **

**So here is the next chapter and I'll get started on the next one ASAP. :)**

**What I am to become**

* * *

Smoke graced the lands, lifting into the clear sky. The sent of blood mix into the smoke as the wind carried it away. It was intoxicating as the fume filled the nostril and the taste of death tingle on the buds. The sheer display was arousing and the cries and screams filled the air and echo into the wind. Imagining all the bodies drench in liquid crimson was any man's lust. It released the beast inside the cage that was locked for many years. Now, it was on a rampage of pure blood lust.

The man looked beyond the village, standing as if he was a statue. His long brown hair drifting through the wind as it was tied to keep in place. The man's grey haori flew against his form. His eyes piercing and calculate. The smell of blood was indeed arousing, but did not satisfy him. Unlike his minion who adored killing, he desired something else. Though, he did not know what it was. He ponder for sometimes, but could never get the answers. What was that he desired? How utterly annoying...

"Aizen-sama." A voice broke through the train of thought.

Aizen looked over his shoulder, his face coming in view to see the other. The man had brown narrow eyes, brown hair slick back, living a strand of hair falling from his handsome face. His hair was long and tied with a single thread. His face showed displeasure.

His thin lips parted. "What is it, Gin?" His voice soothing, yet muscular.

"It seem's we have an interference coming from the village." Gin said smiling. Aizen raised a brow show slight interest.

"Go on..."

Gin smirked, he knew the man would be interested in hearing this. His lord was usually uninterested in many things. It was hard to please the man and catch his interest with anything, but Gin always manage to entertain him. "A young man was spotted defeating your minions and Grimmjow has left to deal with the stranger." He finished. Aizen took the information and narrowed his eyes.

"And why did you not stop Grimmjow?" He frown a bit.

"I was about to but he rode off before I could." He shrugged in amusement. Aizen turn his gaze away from the silver head male.

So...someone dared to challenge him? How amusing. A man who was able to defeat his minions was sure to be strong; but seeing how Grimmjow rode off to face the stranger, the man would surely loose against the blue haired beast.

A whimper penetrated his thoughts as his eyes focus on a group of female and children gathered together in fear. Two men held spears against them. Some of the villagers escape and head to the woods, but Aizen foresaw this and set a trap. He looked at the pitiful sight of the female creatures holding their young ones.

He averted his attention back to the village, and slightly smiled.

"Gin..." The silver hair man look up to his master in question.

"Lets visit this stranger who captivated my attention. That is, if he is in one piece." Gin nodded and followed his master to the village.

* * *

Grimmjow slashed at Ichigo with a large grin on his face. Ichigo dodge the attack with each swung from the steel sword. The deadly sword was tempting to cut through his flesh and injure him. Grimmjow laughed with excitement and adrenaline pumping in his veins. He could see the boy trying hard not to get hit and keep up with the speed.

A powerful kick sent the boy flying onto the ground and landing in a couple of wooden barrels. Ichigo grit his teeth in pain and placed his hand on his stomach where he was kicked. He squint his eyes and looked up to the older male. Grimmjow slung his sword over his shoulder.

"Is that all you got? Don't tell me all that's it? I should have known Aizen hired weak ass guys who couldn't handle a kid!" He spat. Ichigo body shook as he got up. His legs wobbled and he huffed. Sweat drench his forehead. He wiped his head with his arm and glared at Grimmjow.

"Did I disappoint ya? Sorry, I'm not here for your entertainment!" He shot back.

"Hm? Getting up again? Kami, don't you every give up? Your are no match for me. So just lay there on the ground and play dead!" He shout.

Ichigo chuckled. "Why? Afraid ya might get beat?" Grimmjow growled, his cyan eyes glaring daggers at the boy.

"Cocky little brat aren't ya? You think you could win against me? I like to see you try!" He yelled and charged at the orange hair teen. Ichigo brown eyes were focus on the man as he ran at him, jumping in the air and bringing down the sword to meet his head.

"You're mine!" Grimmjow laughed as he brought down his sword.

Cyan eyes widen, as Ichigo flash step from the man's view. 'What?' The sword hitting nothing. Grimmjow twirled around and found the boy gone. He grit his teeth.

"Fucking coward! Where are you!" He roared, destroying everything in his path to search for his prey.

"FILTHY COWARD!"

Ichigo lent against a near by hut. His head hit the wall as he gasp for breath. He looked over his shoulder to see the teal hair male thrashing in anger. Ichigo sighed. He shift to get comfortable and wince in pain. He looked at his shoulder, and a gash was presented. Blood soaked his gakuran. He took of his jacket and shirt, and inspect the damage. It was deep, and blood was flowing. Ichigo grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around his shoulder, tying it tightly. He sighed and chuckled lightly.

'I should thank Urahara for training me once I get out of here...' He thought. His eyes lingered to the floor an onto his jacket. A white piece of paper stuck out from his pocket. He grabbed the paper and looked at it. His face soften. It was a picture of a women, with long auburn hair, and a bright smile. She held a boy close to her. He was smiling into her arms as they look directly to the person who took the picture.

Ichigo smiled a bit. "Mother..." He whispered. He look at his mother's smiling face for a few more seconds and place it into his pant pockets. He got up from his hiding place and put on his shirt and jacket. His eyes got a glimpse of steel katana. He walked over and grabbed it. He looked at it, his grip tighten the hilt.

'No matter what, I will get back home!' He shout from his thoughts. His grip on the sword tighten. His eyes burn with fire and determination.

Grimmjow growled in frustration. How the hell did the kid manage to dodge his attack? He was sure he cut though him! Grimmjow chuckled to himself. Maybe the kid wasn't weak after all...

He just needed a little...shove.

Foot step were heard as they made contact to the ground. Grimmjow looked over his shoulders to see the orange boy. He gazed at the boy's form and spot a patch of blood on the kid's shoulder. He rose a brow as his eyes lingered low to see the boy holding a sword. His smile grew. Finally! This boy was becoming interesting. Maybe he could play with him just a bit longer.

Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"So ya finally have the balls to pick up a sword and play with the big boys. I'm impress, kid." He teased and licked his sharp teeth from anticipation.

"This is going to be fun..." He chuckled and began to laugh. He than sprint at the boy with full speed and slashed at the other. Ichigo quickly brought up his sword and block the attack. Swords clash together, one pushing the other; matching each others strength.

Brown met blue.

Grimmjow licked his lips in perversion, Ichigo saw this and grunted as he push the other away from him. Ichigo took his stance, his sword blocking his built frame.

"Not bad! Finally, something worth fighting!" He laughed. Grimmjow looked into the young males eyes. There was so much hate and determination...and something else. Something more! He wanted to see it. See the eyes gleam in excitement as he spilled blood. The beautiful crimson blood as it stain the steel sword. Drops of blood drip from the side as it coated the blade. It send shiver down Grimmjow's spine every time his blade was drench in the ruby liquid. It was exhilarating.

Ichigo looked to the man, something was off about the other male. He sense danger. This man was dangerous. He brushed it aside as he attack the other. Their swords clash once again.

"That's it! Show me more!" Grimmjow said encouraging the other. An insane smile spread his face. Ichigo grunted and push the other, he than side kick the other. Grimmjow dodged the boy's kick. He brought down his sword again. Ichigo blocked the blade. Their swords clash together with full speed. Sparks began to spark as the blade nicked each other.

'Damnit! This guy's strong!' Ichigo thought as his sword matched with Grimmjows. A kick connected to the orange hair's chest. The dirt coming from the back of the sole of Ichigo's feet as he slid. He put a hand to his chest.

Ichigo panted a bit.

Grimmjow barked with laughter. He hadn't this much fun for a long time! This was too much! It made his inner beast insane. He wanted to slaughter the boy, and the other to do the same. Finally, he found a person worth to call 'his' rival. No one would dare get between them. He would kill anyone who dare set their eyes on his prey. He was his, and his alone!

_'Mine...'_ He thought possessively.

"You're really something, you know that?"

Ichigo rose a brow.

"Watch your name, kid?" Ichigo narrow his eyes. He open his chapped lips a murmured,

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow's eyes shun with amusement. Kurosaki. The name was sinfully sweet. The name alone had a strong meaning. Just something about that name made Grimmjow's blood boil. He hated it, but love it at the same time. It was the name of a man he was destine to kill.

"Kurosaki..." The name came out from his lips and Ichigo shivered but brushed it aside. That look. It was disturbing to the teen.

The two males continued to stare at one another until a voice broke the trance from both males.

"...I see you haven't killed the stranger yet, Grimmjow." Ichigo slowly turn his head to see two males approaching. Both males stood and watched the other two males. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the two males that interrupt his fight and growled, "Aizen-sama..." He set his weapon aside.

Aizen smirked and set his sights on Ichigo's threatening form. The boy's appearance was questionable, yet captivating. Such bright orange hair that hid his beautiful stern eyes and a frown gracing his boyish feature. Bruises were presented to the boy's lower cheek, and a wounded shoulder. Blood graced the boy beautifully, Aizen admit he was enchanted by this mysterious young man.

"So, this is the boy who fought against my minions." He stated his eyes glistening with admiration.

"How amusing..."He whispered seductively. Ichigo glared at the older man before him as he took in his aristocrat appearance. The man was older, possible in his late thirties. The man had a gentle calmness, but should not be trusted. Ichigo gather the slight information. This was the ringleader. Aizen...

"So, you're the bastard who's responsible for all the killings..."Ichigo muttered in disgust. Aizen quirk a brow and stared at the young male who grip his sword's hilt. His body shook with anger.

"You bastard...I wont forgive you..." He trailed. His eyes locked to Aizen cold brown ones. "I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, BASTARD!" Ichigo charged at the samurai with full speed. He brought his sword down to strike but was stop by another sword. Ichigo's eyes widen when he saw a pale, green eye boy came from no where and block his attack.

"How dare you raise your sword against Aizen-sama, trash." Ulquiorra glared and punch the boy in the abdomen. Ichigo eyes flew open from the impact and land harshly onto the ground. He grip his wound and cough. His body shook as he stood with the support of the katana, and gazed back at the pale boy. The boy was young and thinner than Ichigo. Though, the rebel could tell the boy was powerful by the punch he received.

'Damn, who is this guy?' He thought.

"Bastard! Just who the hell are you?" Ichigo growled out. Ulquiorra remand impassive and stared at the boy's form. Disgust at the boy's presence sicken him, as he brought his sword to a stance.

"That is none of your concern, vermin. Your presence in this life threaten Aizen-sama. Die!" Ulquiorra attempt to charge at the younger boy but was stop by a hand on his shoulder. Ulquiorra wipped around to see his master's cold brown eyes piercing at him.

"That's quite enough, Ulquiorra." His cool tone sent a warning to the pale boy.

"A-Aizen-sama...?" He questioned.

"This boy will not die by your hand." He whispered and directed his attention at the orange hair boy.

"Y-Yes..Aizen-sama..." He said and seethe his sword, backing away.

Aizen slowly advanced at the stranger, his sword threatening; like a fierce beast baring his fangs at any who approached him. Though the beast trembled, there was a warning in those brown blazing eyes that said to attack when in danger. It amused the older man. He stop walking as he was 10ft away from him and the child.

"I see that you are not from this village, stranger. I wish to know this being who dares challenges me." Aizen spoke. Ichigo looked at the man for sometime and to his minion who where staring back at him with their weapons ready.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He announced.

Aizen smiled, "Kurosaki...I am Sousuke Aizen. Tell me, why fight to protect these dirty insects? You have no loyalty to them." He smiled wickedly to the younger man. Ichigo narrowed his brown eyes at the other, baring his teeth in anger.

"That doesn't concern you!" He yelled. Aizen cocked his head to the side and looked around the area where his men had been laying from their recent fight with the boy.

"None of my concern? You attack my men, insult my power, and raise a sword against me. So, it does concern me, child."

"You attack these people for your selfish greed! I chose to fight and protect them from scums like you!" He shouted.

Behind the leader, Gin snickered and place his thin hand against his lips, eyes squinting. "My, my what an amusing child." He chuckled. Aizen heard the comment from the silver hair male and averted his attention back to Ichigo. Indeed, the boy was interesting and his loyalty to the villagers strengthen his belief. Though, pathetic and waste of effort. The boy's foolishness on the goodness of people's heart didn't know their twisted desires. Human beings were disgusting creature; shameful, degenerate insects that infest the world with their pitiful nature. Though, every insect were amusing in their on way, such as the boy. It was interesting to see courageous and headstrong people, like Kurosaki squirming under his grasp has he squeeze them against his palm.

Aizen began to chuckle, which caused Ichigo to become cautious. When the man stopped laughing he set his cold eyes to the boy's warm ones.

"Indeed amusing, yet his loyalty to them disgust me." He murmured. Ichigo's widen his eyes than tighten his sword. This bastard...

"You fucking bastard!" Ichigo snapped as he charged at the other with full speed. Anger blinded him as both sword clash. Aizen had brought his sword to defend himself and only grin at the other. Ichigo stiffen and pushed back to leave distance. Ulquiorra brought his sword out ready to attack until Aizen brought his hand to stop him.

"Do not interfere." He ordered. Ichigo attacked again, slashing at Aizen. The samurai blocked the feeble blows. Ichigo let out a frustrated growl. 'Damnit! He blocks them and doesn't move an inch! This guy..!" Aizen brought his sword to swing at the boy's shoulder. Ichigo dodged and set back.

Aizen smiled.

"Brilliant. I admire your strength, my friend."

"Shut da hell up, you freak!" Ichigo panted.

Aizen ignored the insult and began, "Though skilled in fighting, you do not compete in my level of strength."

"Shut your damn mouth!" He roared, he ran then jump into the air to bring down his sword towards Aizen's head. The samurai smirked at the attempt and brought his sword to block.

The sword clang together. Ichigo knelt to the ground in front of the man. Aizen smile grew sinister. Ichigo looked at his sword, trembling. The blade was cut in half. How was that possible!

Ichigo's shook as he looked at the sword, fear was in his eyes. "T-That's not possible...!"

Aizen brought the back of his blade down and aimed against the young male's wounded shoulder. Ichigo widen his eyes, and hacked out blood. Pain shot threw his body at the sudden blow to his shoulder. He fell to the dirt ground and clutch his bleeding shoulder, gritting his teeth in pain. Tears began to well up, but did not let them fall. His orange hair hid his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

Aizen seethed his sword. Gin walked next to him and looked to the younger being. "Ya really did a number on him." He commented. Aizen said nothing and turn away, "Bind him and mount him on my horse." He instructed one of his men. Gin poked the boy's head when the men came to grab at him.

Ulquiorra began to spoke, "You are not going to kill the stranger, Aizen-sama?"

"No, I intend to use him for my own purpose..." He said and walked away. Ulquiorra glared at his master than to the boy. He could feel jealousy coursing through his veins. His master was interested in this weakling.

As Aizen walked, he glance at the blue hair male leaning against a tree with his arms across. He could sense that the man was not happy. He stop walking.

"Is something troubling you, Grimmjow? You seem...upset?" He smiled a bit. Grimmjow ice blue eyes shot a glare at the older man and scoffed. He turn his head away not wanting to look at the other.

"Tch, what makes you think I am upset?" he spat.

"You seemed angered by the interruption of your fight with the boy." He read the other. Grimmjow lent away from the tree. He scratched his tattoo on his left cheek, "Like I care. Such a shame I couldn't see the boy's full potential. Pretty weak if ya ask me." He replied and shrugged off. Aizen looked at the other leave and smirked. He knew the man was lying. It annoyed Grimmjow when he interrupted the fight between them. Doesn't matter, if he hadn't the boy wouldn't leave to see tomorrow. What a waste.

**(A/N: The tattoo on Grimmjow's cheek is his jaw bone. I thought it would look bad ass.)**

* * *

Hours had pass, the dark took the sky. The crickets creaked and the wind blew gracefully against the trees. Inside a hidden cave surrounded by the forest, Ichigo adjust his eyes and took in the sight.

'W-where am I?' Ichigo rose from the ground he slept, and wince in pain as his hand shot out to touch his shoulder. He looked at the now bandage shoulder and a red and white yukata covering his body. He blinked a couple of time to register what had happen. When memories of the village and bandit's took over, he growled.

"Such a growl for a beast..." A voice startled him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the evil samurai lord leaning back casually, and a thin tobacco pipe in his slender hand. The boy was in the man's chamber. They laid on a large futon on top of tatami mats, candles lit the room and a wooden desk placed by the walls.

Ichigo crawled back away from the older man, snarling. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here!" He demanded. Aizen placed the exquisite kiseru near the ashtray and tapped the end.

"Your are in my lair, my boy." He simply said as he relax and brought back the pipe to his lips, inhaling it.

"Bastard, why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

Aizen did not answer the boy, but only stared. A small smile crept his lips. He closed his eyes as he taste the tobacco against his tongue, and breathed out, "You're a sharp boy. You'll figure it out." He placed the kiseru in the ashtray and sat up. Ichigo watched him closely, to see if the man was up to something suspicious.

"Tosen, bring the girl in." Aizen ordered through the shoji screen. Ichigo was confused, as the screen open it revealed a dark skinned man, cloth covered his eyes. The man grip the girl. A bag was over her head, so Ichigo did not know who was the mysterious girl.

"What's this...?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

Aizen step next to the boy. "Reveal her..." He said. Tosen grap the bag and yank it off. Ichigo gasped. Rukia's raven hair covered her bruised face and swollen eye. Her kimono torn and her hands bound behind her back. She looked up to see the orange hair boy.

"Ichigo!" She yelp as she tried to run to her friend, but the man yanked her back and brought a dagger near her throat.

"Rukia!" He shouted and then whipped around to see the evil lord. He glared nastily at the other.

"Let her go!"

"If you submit to me and become my mine; I will let her live and the rest of the villagers my men holds hostage." He whispered and let it sink into the boy's stubborn head. Ichigo look to the man and to the ground. His fist shaking from anger. Damn! He squeezed his eyes tightly.

"Do not listen to him, Ichigo! Forgot about us! You must get back to your own time!" She choked out, as Tosen squeezed her. The dagger pressed into her creamy skin, almost drawing blood.

Ichigo looked back to Rukia, bitting his lips. He couldn't leave her here...them here. He couldn't bare the thought if he fled, Rukia and the others would be slaughtered. He wasn't a coward and selfish of his own being.

Aizen gave a small glance towards the girl, narrowing his eyes as she spoke to Ichigo escaping back...to his own time? What does this girl mean? He observed the boy. There was every flaw the boy held: strange attire, different dialect, and fighting style. He ponder for a slight moment until Ichigo began to speak.

"If I do what ever you want, will you let them all go?" He asked to make sure Aizen didn't lie to him.

Aizen nodded.

Ichigo looked back to the raven girl, gazing into her feared teary eyes. He frown and looked away, give a small sigh.

"All right. It's a deal." Aizen smile grew, he averted his attention to his subordinate.

"Release the girl and the others. I have no use for them..." He waved his hand to dismiss the blind male. Tosen bowed and drag the shouting girl.

"Ichigo! No! Unhand me! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo cast his gaze to his bare feet, not wanting to look at the shouting girl calling his name repeatedly. His fist tighten, blood dripping as his finger nail dug into his palm. Aizen approach the trembling boy from his rear, towering over him. Ichigo sense the man behind him and turn around to strike him in the face. Aizen grip the boy's hand tightly, he snake his other hand around the boy's waist pulling him closer to his chest. Aizen force his lips onto Ichigo's unwilling one's. Ichigo struggle to release himself from the powerful grip. Aizen released the boy's mouth as he was bitten from is lower lip. Blood drip from his mouth, Ichigo having some blood on his chin from the man.

"You'll regret that!" He barked. Unfazed the by threat, Aizen grip the wounded shoulder. Ichigo widen his eyes as pain shot through him. He knelt down to the futon holding on his wound. Blood began to appear on the whit bandage and into the yukata.

"There still some fight in you. I will have to put it to good use." Aizen mused.

Ichigo was startled as strong hands grip either side of his shoulder, rolling to face the man above him. The samurai wretch open the collar of the yukata to reveal a well tone chest. Ichigo began to fight the man above him, pushing him away with all his strength. Aizen grunted and swat the feeble hands away from him.

"Let me go!" Ichigo snarled. Aizen frown and pin the boys wrists over his head, keeping them in place. He hovered over the boy, and Ichigo breathe hitched as cold eyes stared down at him. Those cold brown eyes paralyzed his entire body.

"If you begin to resist me, I will drag that girl back into this room and make you watch as I plunge my sword into her chest." He swore, his voice held venom. Ichigo shivered and relax. He curse the man above him and his stupidity, but that didn't stop him to give a little resistance.

"You sick demented fuck. I'll kill you for this!"

"Interesting choice of words, I look forward to seeing you try, my friend." With that said, Aizen cease the boy's lips again. Ichigo squeezed his eyes and mouth shut. He felt the wet tongue forcing into the resisting mouth. The teen wouldn't allow the man access. Aizen's face harden and grip the boy's chin, harshly pride it open. He dipped his tongue into the moist cavern, savoring the taste. The boy lips were intoxicating, he could taste freshness in these lips. More enjoyable than kissing his other toys.

Aizen devoured the boy's mouth, Ichigo trying to push the other away for air. The older male released the boy and attacked his exposed neck. Ichigo felt frustration wash over him. He wanted to kill this man and run away; desperately wanting to escape and return home or wake up. He'd always hope he woke up and find himself at home with his family, but he manage to find himself back to this strange place. How could this happen to him? Why him?

He was brought back from his thoughts when Aizen began to remove the yukata from teen's body. Ichigo grip his yukata for dear life, not wanting to be exposed to the perverted man.

"N-No! Stop it! Get away from me!" Ichigo stuttered. Aizen succeeded in removing the child's yukata and relinquish the boy's quivering form. Aizen felt his arousal harden by the sight of the boy. He wanted to take him now!

"Such an exquisite body you possess. I will enjoy this thoroughly." He grinned.

Ichigo gasp as Aizen pinned, his hands grip the boy's leg to spread him. Ichigo began to panic and attempt to crawl away. He claw at the sheets, as Aizen brought him close to his body. Aizen began to remove his sash and reveal his painful erection. Ichigo's eyes widen at the largeness of the man.

"Get it away from me!" He shrieked as Aizen spread his leg and position it to his virgin entrance. Ichigo struggle once more, but stop as he felt Aizen thrust the head of his shaft into the ring of muscle. Ichigo face twist in discomfort as the man began to thrust the length all the way to the hit. Ichigo bit back a scream. He could feel the large appendage ripping inside him. The man gave no preparation nor lubrication to the younger being underneath him and savagely thrust into the now bleed entrance.

"Gahh! No! Get it out!" He pleaded.

Aizen grunt from the boy's tightness. The boy was positively tight it made Aizen cock unable to thrust. He looked down to the boy tensing his muscles. "Relax..." He said.

"Relax your body and the pain would not be bearable." He finished. Ichigo scowled at the older man, "Fuck you, you son of a bitch!"

Aizen frown and thrust harshly.

Ichigo gasp in pain. The evil samurai slowly began to piston in and out of the boy, until the bloody entrance gave him more lubrication to fill the unruly teen all the way to the hilt. Ichigo grunt in pain. The pain was horrible, Ichigo could not describe this pain. But he knew it was worse than getting beaten to a pulp. This only send him in humiliation and disgust. The feeling of control and domination strip away from him to a higher being. It left a made taste.

"N-no..." He whimpered.

The man's thrust began to ease, sliding inside the moist anus. Ichigo body was force to rock back and forth to the man's thrust. His back was against the man, as he found himself riding the man onto his lap. Aizen spread the boy's legs for more access and drove into the boy hitting as spot deep within Ichigo.

Ichigo's mouth flew open and a pleasant sound escape his lips.

Aizen smirked, he had found the boy's prostate.

He began to slam into him, pressing his face in the rook of Ichigo's neck. He licked the side of his neck and down to the collar bone. Ichigo tried to fought back the moan, but his traitorous was engulf in pleasure and the moans fluttered around the room.

"If I haven't notice, I'd say you were enjoying this." The evil lord smiled and thrust faster and harder into the orange hair.

"Ahh..hahh! N-noo..please..stop..." Ichigo bowed his head, and his lustful eyes lingered to the indecent view. He could see his legs spread and the man's cock thrusting into his forbidden passage. His cheek flared from embarrassment.

'Is this how my life is reduce to? Becoming a whore?' He thought to himself.

"Is this punishment for becoming what everyone thought I was? Because my of my stubbornness, I reduce to become the thing that everyone thinks I am. A delinquent...a criminal?'

A flash of a women crossed the young man's mind.

Ichigo's eyes began to tear. 'Mother...I'm sorry...I'm the reason why you are not here. It's my fault. If I...if I haven't...' He couldn't finish his thoughts. It was painful and hard to face it. What he had done was worse than anything. Ever since that day, everything changed...he had changed. Fighting only dimmed his anger, he was satisfied. If he fought, then the pain would go away...though, it never did.

**THAPP**

Ichigo gasp as the thrust became more elaborate. Aizen grip the boy's chin, tilting his head as he ling the shell of the teen's ear.

"You belong to me, Kurosaki. Every inch of your being, even the air you breath is mine. Submit to my whims." He whispered possessively.

Ichigo bit his lips, "N-Nooo..!"

"Still resistant...though, I would be displeased if you weren't." He smiled.

Yes, it would be a shame if he would submit too soon. It never pleased him when someone submits to him when he commands it. They were eager-to-please little whores, and would bow to their master when he made his presence. It annoyed him and he would feel nothing but disgust for these insects. Nothing satisfied as he was pleasured by his toys, they were loyal and mindless fools. No matter how beautiful one person might be, their pride and innocence were gone once they had a taste of their lord. Not long his toys, but his minions were the same. They would follow his command and wipe out the world if he order them. Slaughtering countless lives, stealing, raping, and raiding around the land. Not one would resist him...and no one would challenge him!

Except one boy...

Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy who challenged him and gave himself all just to protect lowly commoners. He gave himself to Aizen, but would never submit to him. Aizen knew this boy was different. Why was he attracted by this young man? Because of his strange appearance? Maybe...was that he desired from this boy?

It did not matter...at least not yet.

AIzen began thrusting, feeling the walls contact from inside the boy, massaging his glans. It send delicious pleasure inside the pit of his stomach. He grin as he look to see his length seething inside his victim. He wrapped the boys waist possessively and slam with sheer force.

Ichigo's face flushed. The pleasure and heat wrapping around him. He could feel his prostate being struck by the blunt head. He bit his lips as he felt his climax coming to an end.

His mouth gaped open and moan loud as he released.

Aizen smirked at the quickness, "My...that was fast, but it still not over my friend." He smiled sadistically. Ichigo whimpered a bit. The night was still young and Aizen still demand flesh from his prisoner.

A single flame flickered on the candle, a slight wind brushed the flame as it distinguished and darkness overtook, the only sound from the dark abyss was the cry of pain.

* * *

**This story was beta by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo. Review. Thanks.**


End file.
